recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spicy Eggplant In Ginger-Tamarind Sauce
Description Yield: 6 Servings Ingredients * 1.00 1/2-inch-round ball tamarind * 0.25 c -Boiling water * 1.00 lb Thin, long Eggplant * 3.00 tb Light vegetable oil * 1.50 ts Minced garlic * 2.00 ts Ground coriander * 0.25 ts Ground cinnamon * 0.13 ts Ground cloves * 0.50 c Packed flaked coconut -- fresh or canned, -- unsweetened * 1.00 ts cayenne pepper (or more) * 0.50 ts coarse salt; or to taste * 2.00 tb Unsulphured molasses -OR- brown sugar * 0.50 ts black mustard seeds --GINGER-tamarind SAUCE--- * -tamarind residue from above * 0.50 c -Boiling water * 0.50 ts cornstarch * 1.00 tb Shredded fresh ginger Directions # Put the tamarind in a nonmetallic bowl. Add 1/4 cup boiling water and let it soak for 30 minutes. # Mash the pulp and extract as much juice from it as possible. # Pour all liquid into a bowl, and save the fibrous residue for making the sauce. # Slit the Eggplants lengthwise to within 3/4 inch of the stem end so that each Eggplant remains in one piece. # Measure out the spices and place them right next to the stove in separate piles. # Heat 2 tablespoons of the oil in a large frying pan or skillet over medium-high heat for 1 minute. # Add the garlic and fry for 30 seconds. Add the coriander, cinnamon, and cloves; fry for 15 more seconds. # Stir in the coconut and cayenne pepper; continue frying, stirring, until lightly toasted (about 2 minutes). # Turn off the heat and stir in the salt, tamarind liquid, and molasses, and mix well. # Stuff the Eggplants with the spicy coconut mixture. Secure them by wrapping thread around them. # Heat the remaining 1 tablespoon oil in the same pan over medium-high heat. # When it is hot, add mustard seeds. Keep a pot lid handy, as the seeds may spatter and fly all over. # When the seeds stop spattering, add the Eggplants in one layer. # Fry the Eggplants, turning them often, for 3 or 4 minutes. # Reduce heat to medium or medium low and cook them, covered, for 10 to 12 minutes or until they are soft and cooked through. Turn off heat. # Transfer them to a serving platter, pour Ginger-tamarind sauce over them, and serve immediately. Ginger-tamarind sauce: # Put tamarind residue in a nonmetallic bowl, add 1/2 cup boiling water, and let soak for 30 minutes. # Mash the residue and extract as much tamarind essence as possible, squeezing it hard, into a bowl. # Discard the fibrous residue. # Put tamarind water in a nonmetallic pan along with cornstarch, mix well and bring to a boil. # Cook for 2 minutes. Turn off heat and stir in ginger shreds. # Note: For a hotter flavor, stir 4 chopped hot green chilies into sauce. Category:Black mustard seed Recipes Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Coconut Recipes Category:Eggplant Recipes Category:Maple syrup Recipes Category:Molasses Recipes Category:Mustard seed Recipes Category:Pakistani Recipes Category:Pakistani Vegetarian Category:Recipes that need photos